My NotSo Cinderella Story
by miyako-uchiha
Summary: How can you rise to the top in one year? Haruno Sakura is about to find out. Being on the bottom of the food chain her whole life, now the only thing she longs for is her fairytale to come true. Will this story end in a "happily ever after"?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: Hello Readers! I know my other story, "There's a New Kid at Konoha High", really sucked, but I promise you that this will be much better. Let's not keep you waiting, Please read and review!!!

**Disclamer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter One**: My not-so Fairytale(Introduction)

_Once upon a time, there lived a drop dead gorgeous princess. She was the most prettiest girl ever, but was very sad. She was trapped in a castle because of a wicked witch. Then her very handsome prince charming saved her and swept her off her feet. They ran into the sunset with his white horse and lived happily ever after._

WRONG!!!

My life is far from a fairy tale with a happy ending. Okay, so it's not the worst life ever, I mean, I have both my parents, I'm not poor, and I get a proper education, but it's not the most exciting life either. Nothing exciting ever happens… ever. It's always been simple and boring.

I wouldn't necessarily say that my family is very tight bonded. They love me, yes, as I love them, but we struggle to show it. We rarely ever have family dinners because of my parent's busy schedule. They make sure I'm a good girl, and I make sure everyone is happy and alive. It's not that they don't care, it's just they're busy, and I've learned to understand that since I was almost eleven. My mom's an ER doctor and does night shift, so she sleeps during the day and goes to work at night. My dad travels on buisness trips all over the world and all year round, promoting his buisness to the world. As for me, I'm an only child, I go to school like any other kid my age. My life is that bland.

I have yet to find my prince charming, and I do believe he's out there. I'm pretty sure that I will never meet him in highschool, since I'm probably the most unpopular girl EVER and there'd be no chance for someone to like me.

My junior year in highschool starts in two days. My last two days of summer, I know what you're thinking, I should be spending it out hanging out with friends, but unfortunately I hardly have friends. My only friends would be Hyuuga Hinata and Rock Lee. Hinata is a fragile little teen. She's frightened by mostly everything and is extremely shy. She barely talks to me and I'm her best friend! If she wasn't so shy, I know she could've made it in the "in" crowd. She has jaw-dropping looks and a great personality. Plus, her cousin Hyuuga Neji is one of the most popular guys in the whole school.

Lee is, um, different?? He has his undying love for me which is so annoying when he yells in the halls, "My dearest cherry blossom, I soon will marry you!" He dresses and acts very creepy and has the ugliest haircut and eyebrows. If I didn't know any better I'd think he actually was gay. But don't get me wrong he's such a good friend. When I'm crying he stays silent and waits 'til I'm done sobbing and listens to every muffled word I said. He'd be the one to hold back my hair if I was throwing up in a toilet from too many drinks at a party, if I was ever invited to any and plus I don't drink.

I seemed to have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Haruno Sakura. I have unusual petal pink hair(I know, WTF?!) and emerald green eyes. Weird combo, right? I'm 5'3"; I'm quite petite. My favorite color is red. Like anyone would care to know any of this. My school would be, you guessed it, Konoha Highschool.

My school population is somewhat like a bureaucracy. The popular people pretty much "rule the school". As for me, I am what you call… A loser. The bottom of the food chain. Whatever is a synonym for "loser", that's me. The A-list people consist of the infamous leader, the hottest (but heartless), Uchiha Sasuke, second in command, Sasuke's wing-man, the ramen-loving Uzumaki Naruto. Next in line, the eyes and ears of our school (Seriously, she's knows EVERYTHING that happens around the school), Yamanaka Ino. Fourth would be Neji Hyuuga(Hinata's cousin), he's cold-hearted and cares way too much abouthis hair. The genius of the group would be, none other than, Nara Shikamaru. Last, but not least, is Yume Tenten, she's a jock and sorta tomboyish, she's captain of most sport teams, she would actually be the nicest out of all of them, she actually talks to us!

I've always tried to look in from the sidelines, but it's not the same as actually being in the crowd. I want to know how it feels to be liked and admired. My plan is to rise up to the top of the pyramid this year. I mean, I don't want to leave my friends, I'll bring them with me.

During the summer I changed my wardrobe, trying to make my own signature style. I also cut a lot of my long locks. My hair used to be down to the small of my back. I cut it all the way to my shoulders for a new, clean look. Added to that, I got side swept bangs! Hopefully, appearance wise, I'll get noticed.

* * *

**A/N**: Chapter one is finished. Did you like?? Hope you did. R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ohkay, so I got no reviews so far. )= But I got a lot of hits! Haha That makes me happy. Just seeing that people look at my story makes my day. So thank you!!

Ohkay so I know my last chapter was kinda boring, but I hope this chapter is better. So read and review!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2: First Day of a New Beginning

RIIIIIINNNNG!!

"And there goes my alarm clock," a pink-headed girl grumpily thought.

"OMFG! Today's the day! Today's the start of junior year, the start of my popularity, and the start of a new beginning."

Sakura quickly jumped out of bed, washed her face, and brushed and flossed her teeth. She quickly went to her closet.

"Hmmm, what to wear? I knew I should of planned this earlier. How about a skirt? Wait! What if Ino wears that?! She's gonna think I copied her, but what if she doesn't wear one…" she rumbled in her thoughts.

"I'll take my chances."

She threw out a white mini skirt and a simple red-tee. She looked in the mirror, something was missing…

"Oh! A ribbon!"

She tied the ribbon on her head like a headband. She soon found out that the ribbon would be her signature look.

BEEP!! Her alarm went off. If she didn't leave now she'd be late for her "Grand Entrance."

"OH SHI-",she was cut off by her ring tone.

"_At first when I see you cry,_

_It makes me it makes me smile._

_At worst, I feel bad for a while-" _her ring tone continued.

Sakura was rummaging through her all her drawers in search of her phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Sakura. It's Hinata. Um,uh, do you need a ride because I, uh, got my license and I was ,um, wondering-" the said girl answered.

"Sure, I'd love to. Oh, and speak up because I could barely hear you." She interrupted.

The girls quickly finished their conversation.

Sakura grabbed her backpack, slipped in some regular converse, and was out the door. While Sakura was already leaving, somebody was still in bed.

* * *

"HEEEY!!!!" Itachi screamed at his little brother!

"Wake up!!! We're gonna be late for school. My girlfriends waiting out in the cold and is waiting for me to pick her up! So get your lazy ass up!!"

"Mhpfh," came the muffled reply for the little Uchiha.

"Dude, if you don't get up I'm gonna look through your little diary," Itachi teased.

Sasuke quickly rose with an angry expression.

" I swear if you look through it I'll rip off your hairless di-"

"Yea yea, Sure whatever. Just get ready. Be down stairs in three minutes." And with that Itachi was out the door leaving Sasuke alone in his room very aggravated.

Sasuke threw on a navy blue v-neck he found on the top of his hamper and a pair of skinny jeans. He grabbed his backpack and put on his black-laced vans and went downstairs.

"Took you long enough," Itachi said throwing Sasuke a Pop-Tart.

"Hn." Is all the young Uchiha replied, not really caring.

They were out the door and into Itachi's Mercedes-Benz.

"Sit in the back," The elder Uchiha ordered as Sasuke was about to enter shotgun.

Sasuke shot Itachi a death glare but he just ignored it.

Ever since Sasuke's parents died Itachi's been a control-freak in Sasuke's life. Always telling him what to do and when to do it. It was really getting on his nerves. And that Itachi's girlfriend, Konan, wasn't any better. Her face was full of metal. And she was anti-social. He knew Itachi and her would make a great couple.

After dropping Sasuke off at school. Itachi and Konan went on a cute date at Pinkberry, for they had no school because the were finished with college and they were both off at work.

* * *

"WHOA! Sakura what are you wearing?!" Lee exclaimed.

"Clothes," the pink- haired teen replied in a sarcastic tone.

" I know that but-"

"I think what Lee means is that you look stunning." Hinata interrupted.

"Thank you Hina. And Lee don't worry, I just bought some new clothes for a new look. And, hey, look I just saw that new sophomore checking you out. You should totally go talk to her." Sakura quickly changed the subject.

Of course, she lied about that girl checking him out, but right now, she'd do anything to get him off her back.

"Don't worry, my cherry blossom! I won't forget you!!" Lee yelled while running towards the sophomore.

"That kid has way too much energy," Sakura laughed.

Hinata nodded in agreement.

Hinata had a very innocent, but cute look on. She had on jean carpi's, a blue plaid shirt on, and some black flats. She also grew out her hair, which was now at the middle of her back. I could also tell she's been working on her shyness, she's hardly stuttering! I was so proud of her. I knew she was trying her best to catch Naruto's attention. She's had her eyes on him for a while now, although she'd never admit it.

I knew I was doing her a favor when I was did this.

"HEYY NARUTO!!!" I yelled as soon as I spotted him. Popular aren't shy.

Hinata gave me a look that said, "OMG! WHAT'RE YOU DOING! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

I felt sorry for her, I really did, but this had to be done. Why not sooner than later?

"Hey, Sakura, right?" Naruto answered while scratching his head.

"Yea. This is my friend Hinata. She can't find her locker and I was wondering if you'd help her 'cause I have to hurry to my own locker," Sakura lied.

"Poor Hina," Sakura thought ", but she'll thank me later."

"Sure. Anytime," Naruto said with a smile.

I was really surprised. He was really sweet and caring.

"Are you new?"

Hinata realized that he was talking to her and flushed.

"Um, W-well no. I sat behind you in History ,uh, l-last year," she said embarrassed. She wouldn't make any eye-contact with him.

"Well, I gotta go. So you you two later," and with that the pink haired girl left them.

She was quite disappointed that no one, except Lee and Hinata, said anything about her outfit. What she didn't notice were all the people gawking at amazing she looked. She didn't realize she was actually having her "Grand Entrance."

* * *

AN: How was that? If you have any comments please review. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello! Sorry for the very long wait! Well yesterday was my birthday! *Cough January 17th *Cough. Haha, wanna know what I'd like for a present? Reviews. =/ Sadly, I hardly get any. So please do me a favor and send me one please. :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bad Starts

As I started to approach my locker, I took the time to take in the school. The hallways seemed the same as last year. Everyone was talking to their own friends and no one was really alone. Well, except for me, shocker. You could see couples walking down hand in hand. Cliques squealing and hugging each other and talking about how they missed them. Same old.

I got my books and turned my final two numbers for my locker combination. I'm not a huge multi-tasker, so books in one hand and locker dial in the other is not a good mix. Thanks to that, my books fell to the ground with an empty thump and paper everywhere. Great.

I know what you're thinking. That this is such a cliché and in many stories the girl always drops her books and comes along her handsome crush who helps her up. Well, this isn't your typical story. And as it said in chapter one, "My life is a fairytale without a happy ending."

Ironically, my handsome crush, THE Sasuke Uchiha, happened to appear at that very moment. Apparently, his locker is right nest to mines. Hoping that he would help me, I continued to gather my books. Instead, He walked around me and started to turn his dial. He was stepping on my math book. Wonderful. I got up and straightened my skirt. I was still trying to summon up the courage to tell him to get off my book. I mean, I could barely look at him without my hands sweating. I didn't notice he had already left since I was staring at my feet. I must've looked so dumb. Ugh. I hurriedly picked up my book and went to class.

Of course, since all those gushy love stories, the girl _always _gets to sit next to or behind her dream guy. But no, I get stuck on the left side of the classroom next to the windows while Sasuke's all the way on the right side on the same row as me. So now, I have the worst, almost nothing, view of him. Greaat. There would be no possible way for me to casually ask him for a pencil to talk to him or notice if he actually snuck a peek at me.

Maybe fate didn't want us to be together. It was a very obvious way of showing it. But who would I know, thing's like this happen to me all the time. Class was pretty boring, as usual none of my friends were in my class so I was pretty much silent throughout. Since I already knew this lesson, I was staring out the window, watching nature paint itself on the outside. I was caught in a daydream when the bell rang.

The rest of the day seemed to be a blur and a repeat of last year, and the year before that. I was expecting a change this year, hoping that I'd actually get noticed. Guess not. Never raise your expectations too high or else they'll just fall.

When I got home, I did my normal routine. Finish homework. Eat dinner. Go on the internet. I was on AOL Instant Messenger a.k.a AIM. I didn't have much on my friend's list. Only about 18 people. I saw that Hinata was online. No surprise, she always was. So I decided to start the conversation, as I always do every night.

AIM chat with ShyHina (that's was Hinata, obviously):

Sakuruhh: Heey.

ShyHina: Hii

Sakuruhh: Done with homework?

ShyHina: Yeah. You?

Sakuruhh: Mhmm.

ShyHina: I gotta tell you something...

Sakuruhh: Sure. What is it?

ShyHina: You won't tell ANYONE, right?

Sakuruhh: I have NO ONE to tell anything to. Well, except you.

ShyHina: Pinky promise, please?

Sakuruhh: Fine. Just tell me!

ShyHina: Fine... I think I like...

Sakuruhh: Who?!

ShyHina: ...Naruto...

Sakuruhh: Shocker.

ShyHina: Huh?

Sakuruhh: Being your bff, it's pretty obvious, but no one else could tell probably.

ShyHina: Oh ohkay. So what do I do?

Sakuruhh: Um, talk to him? Haha

ShyHina: What if he doesn't talk back...?

Sakuruhh: What if he does? Haha, jk. He will don't worry. Just work on your stuttering, kay?

ShyHina: Alright. He's online... I'm gunna go talk to him, kay?

Sakuruhh: Good Luck!

End of conversation. I was really happy for Hinata. But, for some odd reason, I felt a pang of jealousy. I know I shouldn't, but emotions are one of the few things we, as humans, can't control. She finally has more courage than me and is talking to her crush. She actually has her crush on her friend's list. UGH. This is going to be difficult.

* * *

**AN: Sorrrry!!! I know that chapter was ish, but that was all I got. Maybe if I had more reviews it would be better. Jk. Haha and again sorry for the long wait. Thanks you!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for those reviews!! Even though they weren't a lot, it still made my day. So, again, thank you! Don't forget to review this chapter also! Haha. Anyways, this week was pretty, well, crappy. I'm kinda like this guy and.... Sorry, I didn't mean to rant. Lets just get started with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: What's Next?

Most people know me as a hopeless nobody, a talentless loser, a member of the reject pile, and you know what I mean. And frankly, I truly started to believe that I was. Well, until last summer, that is. I realized that I have a passion for volleyball, well I always knew that I loved the sport for quite a while now. And all my years in volleyball I've been playing on the JV volleyball team. I would say that I'm pretty good at it. I'm an outside hitter or a deep receiver. Not so much of a setter though. This is year, my goal is to make it on the varsity team.

I know what you're thinking... if I'm on the volleyball team then shouldn't I be a jock or something, right? Well that's what happens in those fake high school movies. In real life, it doesn't work that way. Just because you're teammates, doesn't mean you're friends. I mean you could have your "moments" on the court, but happens on the court stays on the court. They act like they don't even know you at school. I was always the quite one on the team, but I had a mean spike. They used to tease and say " She's silent, but deadly." I wasn't irritated at all, I was actually relieved that I was being acknowledged. Enough of my past.

Try-outs are tomorrow and I signed myself up for the varsity try-out. Scared? Definitely. And you want to know what surprised me while I was at the sign-up bulletin board? I found my hand signing myself up to run for student council. Great, now my hand has a mind of it's own. And my feet do too?! I was walking down the hall to my locker. Wonderful.

As I expected, Sasuke came exactly as I turned the final two numbers on my locker combination. It was becoming a routine. It has already been two weeks of school and he does this every day, at the exact time. But now, I don't drop all of my book and look like a complete dork.

"Hey Sasuke." I recognized that voice. It was my voice! Did I have no control over any of my body parts anymore?

He looked down and saw me. For one second, I thought I saw confusion on his face, but it quickly returned to him emotionless expression.

"Hey." The monotony in his sweet voice was not familiar since I hardly ever heard him talk.

I quickly started to panic, I had nothing to say, since I never planned for him to reply. Heck, I didn't even plan to talk to him at all. All thanks to my mouth.

"Um, what class do you have next?" I have officially made a fool of myself.

"History."

Of course I had already known that since I have that same class. His answer was so simple, yet told so much about him. The monotone said that he really didn't care about this conversation or anything at all really, you could tell he's not much of a talker, it'd be pretty hard to keep up a conversation with him, and he says things very straight-forward. By the way he was staring directly into my eyes meant that he was being sincere and wasn't afraid. But I found no trace of rudeness, whatsoever. This guy had class.

"Oh, me too. Wanna walk over there together?" If I wanted to be friends with, better now than never, right? What really amazes me is that courage that keeps summoning up from within me.

"Sure." I really loved how his voice sounded. It made me want to keep smiling the whole day.

He had long legs, so his long strides were hard to keep up with.

"So, how was your summer?" I said trying to keep up the conversation.

"Same."

"You didn't go anywhere with your family?"

For some odd reason he looked away and took a short pause.

"No, nowhere."

"Oh, well me too." This conversation was harder than I thought.

The rest of the way was pretty much dead. I would ask a question and he would give a simple response like "oh" or "no".

We reached our destination.

I turned to him and said, "Thanks."

"For what?" He sounded confused. And honestly, I was too, I didn't know why I was saying thank you in the first place.

"Nothing..." Well, that was awkward.

"Great, Sakura, you did it again." I thought to myself. We departed and went to our own seat. Like strangers.

* * *

I went to my locker. As I usually do, everyday, same time, and it never grows old. There was the same pinkette at her locker, she usually leaves right when I get there. Which, at first, was unusual since I'm used to girls squealing just from the looks from me, but I grew over it.

Today, she stayed and spoke to me which was very odd. She said a simple "hello" that wasn't annoying at all and didn't seem like fangirl's hungry "hello". And being THE Sasuke Uchiha, I did have manners so I responded back. She asked if I wanted to walk with her to class. Maybe she was a fangirl, but then again, it sounded different. I agreed since I had nothing to lose. I think she's new at the school since i've never seen her around. She seemed like a very nice girl. She didn't seem ask about personal things, for example- my number. She didn't annoying me like most girls. And she seemed very sincere. She didn't beg for me to hug or, nor did she try to get close to me. She kept her distance. Maybe, for once, this girl was actually normal.

What really confused me was by the time we reached the classroom door, she turned to me and said, "thank-you." Which was odd since I didn't recall doing anything. We went to our different seats and for the rest of the class I couldn't concentrate. I was trying to figure her out. I didn't even know her name.

* * *

**AN: Sorry! This chapter was pretty dull. I wasn't coming up with any good ideas. It's pretty short too, so again, SORRY! Please review! Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello! I know it's been a really long while, but what can I say?! I've been very busy. So, again, not a lot of reviews, but whatever, right? Haha I'll be thankful for what I get. Thank you for everyone who reviewed. ;D You made me a very happy girl. So let's get started, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Project?!

I have volleyball tryouts in two days AND my student council elections are next Friday. I have a lot to worry about, but apparently my teacher begs-to-differ. He assigned the class a project and of course he chose partners.

I started to fantasize about how much I wanted Sasuke to be my partner like in all those other love stories. For example; in those mushy stories, whenever there is a projects which includes partners, the heroin always gets partnered with her crush and as they work together they slowly get closer and closer and BAM! You have your happy ending. Well not exactly, but you get my point.

"Haruno Sakura with..." The teacher read.

My fingers were crossed. I hoped, with every ounce of me, that I'd be paired up with Sasuke and that, for once, my luck would take a turn. My anxiety level was rising. The short pause the teacher took seemed like years. And finally I see his mouth move.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Crap. Why'd it have to him. I mean, I don't have anything against him, it's just why couldn't it be Sasuke.

"You two will be doing an essay and an oral report on 'The Lady of Shallot.'"

Maybe this wasn't so bad. I had already read this book and it's one of my favorites. And no, I'm not just some creepy bookworm that spends all her time reading! No offense.

I think the main reason I like the Lady of Shallot because I can really relate to her. She was cursed, I have bad luck. She falls in love with the wrong guy, I fall in love with the WRONG guy. And her story isn't a happy ending either. So yeah, similarities. First part of the project; we needed similes and metaphors.

"So Naruto, you know what those are, right?" I asked.

"Um, I think so. Uhh, I think I got one." He said, rather quickly.

"Really? Um, sure." I was quite astonished he picked it up really fast. I didn't imagine him to be the smart kind.

"Ohkay, here goes nothing. 'She walked into the room like a centipede missing 98 legs.'"

Ohkay? "Uhh, I don't know how to respond to that."

"Alright, how about this. He was as tall as a 6-foot tree."

"Um, not really." That was all I could reply, "metaphors and similes are a little hard to understand. You just can't be too literal. You have to..."

I trailed off because I found Naruto trying to balance a pencil on his nose. This kid a short attention span. I thought of a word that would catch his attention.

"Sex."

He quickly dropped his pencil and turned his attention to me as if I were Jessica Alba or something.

"What? Where?" He search around with his hungry eyes.

There is something seriously wrong with this kid. But he sure is entertaining.

"On Sasuke's shirt." Okay, that just slipped out of my mouth.

Naruto quickly ran over to Sasuke and tackled him.

"Where the fuck is it?" He kept repeating.

"Where the hell is what?" Sasuke asked while trying to pry Naruto off him.

Naruto managed to seperate Sasuke from his shirt. The expression on Sasuke's face was priceless. He just stood there stunned with a "WTF?!" expression. I don't know why I did it in the first place, I mean Sasuke never did anything wrong to me, it just kinda slipped out. It's like one of those cliche stories where the girl is always pulling pranks on the guy she likes. But seriously, you have to admit, it was pretty hilarious.

As Naruto was still searching the shirt, I couldn't help but gawk at how amazing Sasuke looked without his shirt off. He had such a ripped and sculpted body and friggin' hard-looking biceps.

"Get a hold of yourself," I scolded myself mentally. If I did know any better, I'd probably drooling.

The teacher finally got up from his desk to notice the chaos that had been going on. (How the hell could he miss all this?!)

"What is going on here gentlemen?" The teacher asked in a stern voice approaching them. He continued to look at Naruto, who was on the floor with Sasuke's shirt, with a puzzled look.

"Naruto tried to rape me," Sasuke said plainly, still standing shirtless, presenting his oh-so-perfect body.

"Naruto," he started returning his attention back to the said boy, "I'm going to forget this ever happened, I'm going to let you off the hook. Now give Sasuke back his shirt. And everyone get back to work!"

He retreated back to his desk and I could've sworn I heard him say, " What the hell is wrong with these students?"

* * *

"Who the fuck told you to rip my shirt off in class? Was it a fangirl?" I asked Naruto at our lunch table.

"No, it was that new girl.. Um, Sakura, i think." She said with a mouthful of spaghetti.

I knew it there was no way that she couldn't like me. I knew she had a thing for me. Seriously, telling Naruto to take off my shirt? That was pathetic. Why does every fucking girl have to end up one of my fangirls? And i actually started to believe i had met someone normal.

"Earth to Sasuke," Ino was waving a hand it front of my face.

At least Ino and Tenten are pretty normal.

"What's up?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Well school so far has been pretty booring! Have you noticed that there's noo cute boys this year? I know, right? And i've been hunting for my "Who's Hot and Who's Not List."

Ino's list was imfamous around the school and has been since forever. Everyone sees it and it's made a big contoversy throughout the years. If your hot, then your cool enought o hang with us, which was pretty rare.

"Well, under my radar so far. I saw this new girl who has like incredible style and is pretty cute. No homo. Umm, Sakura Haruno."

Hell no.

* * *

**AN: How was that? I'm super-duper sorry for the late update. I've been reeally busy. I understand if you guys don't want to review, but if you want to be my guess. Thanks you!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello there! ;) Sorry, it's been like what? Two months? Sorta kinda-ish. LOL well, I'm sorry. Forgive me? Haha I hope you do. Please send me a review saying you hate this story or love it. Anything really, I just need some criticism. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. -_-**

* * *

Chapter 6: Too Much in Too Little Time

I was outside of school when I saw Ino. She's was always outside before school started. I envied how she was so beautiful, so fashionable, and so popular. Yes, I know it is very childish to still be yearning popularity, but what the heck, this is my story after all. Anyways, it's not really surprising the word about her list is going around. Every year she makes this list that manages to get around the whole school. Even the teachers know about it. It has all the superlatives like "Hair", "Clothes", etc. And after each one she has "hot" and "not". Like, for say "Hair", she'd have one girl/boy under "hot" because he/she had the best hair while the person under "not" has the worst. Confusing? I know, right?

Well, when I first saw the list (back when I was a freshman); I was surprised she didn't write herself down for all of them, she was actually pretty modest. But usually, almost always, the people under the "hot" list are the popular kids.

I'm never on them. Neither, "Hot" nor "not". I'm not really known around here, even though I've been to this school since the beginning of freshman year. That goes the same for Hinata and Lee. And some other kids, that no one knows what their names are.

* * *

You would not believe what I saw when I opened the school doors. I saw HUGE posters of me saying "Sakura Haruno for Vice". And what's this?! Why is everyone holding flyers with a picture of me on it?! And there he was, all gay-looking and what-not. I swear I was going to kill him. I ran to him with my fists balled up at my sides.

" LEE! What the heck did you do?!"

He gave me his signature sparkly smile with thumbs up and said, "You told me to help get you voters. And, my dear cherry blossom, your wish is my command."

This guy has issues. -_-

"I didn't tell you to go over board!" I crossed my arms and gave him a stern look.

"But look at all the people who have it!" He exclaimed.

I did look at all the people who had the flyers. There was a lot. But there was also a lot in the garbage. I didn't want to be mean to Lee. I mean, look at all the effort he put into this.

"Thanks, Lee." I said with a gentle grin.

He went into his bag and took out a paper bag.

"And guess what else I made!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. This couldn't be good.

He took out bumper stickers that said "Sakura Haruno for Vice" and had a picture of me.

"I'm going to put it on everyone's car!"

"Umm, Lee? You can't do that. That's called vandalism."

"How about their lockers?"

"That's school property, so then, yes, that is still vandalism."

Poor Lee, he looked so sad, and then out of the blue, he smiled. He looked like a bulb had finally gone on.

"Watch this." He took off the sticker from the plastic thingy. As a student walked by, Lee secretly slapped the sticker on the kid's backpack.

Poor kid, he has a picture of me stuck on him backpack.

I just shook my head at Lee, but I couldn't help but smile. Lee continued this for who- knows- how -long, as I went to my locker.

* * *

Wow. This was suprising. As Sasuke came to his locker next to mine, I noticed Lee managed to get my sticker on THE Sasuke Uchiha's backpack. I covered my mouth with my hand trying to hold back my laugh. It didn't work so well, my laugh was still audible but muffled. Sasuke turned to me and gave me a quizzled look. As fast as I could, I grabbed my books and left for class. My heart was pumping and I couldn't help but smile all the way to my seat.

* * *

"WTF?!" I thought as I walked into the school. There were big posters of her everywhere and everyone was holding flyers of her. And why were bumper sticker of her on everyone's backpack? This girl was getting on my nerves. But I have to say, honestly, that her picture of everything wasn't so bad. She was glowing and she looked like she was laughing. She made me think of when I was a kid going down a slide at a playground. What was I thinking?! This girl is an over-obsessed fangirl. I mentally smacked myself.

I saw her, yet again, at her locker next to mine. She probably paid someone to get that locker. At first sight, she looked innocent, but I knew better, she was a crazed fruitloop about me.

I got my books out of my locker when I heard her giggling. She had such a sweet giggle, it reminded me of spring flowers. OMG, I sound friggin' gay. I have got to stop this madness.

I looked at her wondering why she was giggling. She just looked at me with those big, green eyes.

Oh My God. She was horribly cute. Good thing she left fast.

I was trying to get her out of my mind, which was incredibly hard. Especially with all these pictures of her everywhere. I hate her so much.

* * *

**AN: So how was that? Cheezy-ish? Haha, I guess. Well Please review if you like it or hate it. What should I improve on? What should I keep doing? Haha just review! Haha thank you!**


End file.
